By your side, is where I belong
by TheDrawingAlchemist
Summary: She joined the state military hoping to recover her previous lost memory but gets pulled into so much more. The Elrics brothers offer so much new passion and information, but it's Havoc who offers the chance the create new memories in the present, rather than to search hopelessly for the ones lost in the past.


_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's original characters in any way, shape or form. Any additonal characters added belong to me. Thank you for reading!_

I stare emptily at my glass, as if magically it'll refill without me getting up and paying for yet another over priced drink. My mind is drifting again, as it tends to do a lot lately. Back to the day I got my state certification, the day Mustang took me on board his team. When I first walked into that office, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman staring at me in confusion. Me smiling awkwardly at them. Even today, after these couple of years I still find it strange how barely any of my memories before have been recovered and how people tell me my alchemy is impossible. What happened all those years ago?

My face must show the confusion I am trying to unravel as Riza pulls me back into reality. Roy seems to have disappeared somewhere and the other boys are still enjoying themselves over at the bar.

"You alright Emily?

I smile at Riza, "Yeah just got a lot of my mind, there are still so many unanswered questions, ya know?"

"I would say I understand, but I guess I don't really," Riza sighs. "I've never been stripped off all of my memories and left with an incredible power yet no idea how I got it."

I think she registers the pain in my eyes and quickly attemtpts to change the topic. "I wonder what the Elrics are up to right now, they haven't reported back to the Colonel just yet.

Her attempt to change the conversation was unsuccessful. "Yeah, apparently I could be of great use to them, with my alchemy and all. I could probably just rip their original bodies out from that damn gate without having to exchange anyth..."

I am cut off by Heymans appearing sheepishly at our table. The other boys all watching him intently. Well, all apart from Jean. Apparently the girl from the flower shop he though was playing hard to get had actually been meeting up with Mustang the whole time, poor guy. He sits, slumped agaisn't the bar with his head in his hands.

"So, er... um..."

"What is it Breda? Riza snaps, "Stop wasting out very rare free time!" I think she can tell how harsh her voice sounds as she softens it with a smile.

"Emily... Would you ever cheat on someone?" Heymans spits out.

I throw Riza a confused glance, what a weird question, especially coming from him. I look back at the bar to see I now have Jeans attention too.

"No, I'm strictly against it. I wouldn't dream of crushing anyone's world like that!" I almost shout, way too enthusiastically but it's something I have a strong opinion about. Then I sigh as I my brain starts to work through the drink and I realise where this is headed.

Jean raises an eyebrow as Kain steps forward, a huge grin mounted on his face.

"Jean is looking for a cute, smart, funny girl with a good personality and isn't likely to cheat on him. You think you're any of those things?

Before I even have time to think of a response, Riza laughs, "Of course she is! But what makes you think she'd be interested in Havoc?"

My cheeks become tinted red and one of those stupid 'teenager with a crush' cheeky smiles forms on my lips. I'd always been fond of Havoc I suppose, but I'd never given it much thought. My mind always seems to be consumed with hundreds of other things. I also notice Roy has returned, watching us with a surprisingly smug look on his face.

"It's okay for Riza to say I fit the description, but what does Jean actually think?" I respond in what I hope to be a confident voice.

Jean is stares at me over his shoulder and I can't help but notice I'm not the only with bright red cheeks. "I've thought all of those things about you since the first day you stepped into our office," he mumbles.

Both Mustang and Falman pipe up at the same time, both clearly having the same plan.

"Lets clear out guys!"

Within seconds, everyone is at the door of the bar, Riza grinning at me on the way out.

I join Jean at the bar but he refuses to look at me.

"Pfft, I don't know why you're still here, it's not as if I ever have a chance with a girl like you."

I am taken back by his response to me. A girl like me? I definitely wouldn't say I'm anything special.

"You're pretty heartbroken huh? I say softly.

My eyes lock with his, so blue and full of emotion. I see the pain reflected back at me and suddenly all I want more than anything is to heal that pain. Before I can help myself, I throw my arms around Jean and begin stroking his back. I feel the warmth of his lips press against my forehead and I snuggle closer to his body.

"Lets get out of here," he whispers playfully in my ear.

_Sorry the first chapter is a little short, it's just getting started! I promise the next will be a little more exciting!_


End file.
